Mathurine
by N.K.Barton
Summary: Disney. Madellaine leaves, leaving nothing for Quasimodo to find but a short note. Heart broken and alone again he gladly welcomes the company of a young foreign girl named Mathurine, who has come to Notre Dame to be his assistant in the bell tower. Quasimodo/OC. Rated M for violence and mature content. (Sex)
1. Prologue

_**Mathurine**_

This is a story based off of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, original story by Victer Hugo, however, mine is based off of the disney verions and takes place after the second movie. The year is 1490, which is a little under ten years after the original story taked place. This story contains an original character, which is something I do not usually do for main love interests. Her name is Mathurine.

All I can ask is to PLEASE send me Reviews on how you like it. This will most likely be one of my shorter stories so PLEASE review.

**Prologue**

"You can't just up and leave!" Laverne said as she pleaded with Madellaine, who was drying the ink on a letter. "What would Quasi say?"

"I don't know, and that's why I'm leaving before he gets back." Madellaine said as she sat the note on Quasimodo's pillow. She flipped her blonde curls out of her eyes and looked around the bell tower. She had spent most of her time up there with Quasimodo, living a sort of stale bliss. She had her own little house on the rue de holme, but she found her company with the bells, the Gargoyles, and, of course, the hunchback which had won her heart only a year before.

"So you'r running off just so that you won't have to see Quasi's heart break when he finds out your running off to sail away with some poet!?" Laverne said angrily. "You'r the one leaving him! You should at least face it!"

"No!" Madellaine yelled at the older Gargoyle. "I know that if I wait for him then I wouldn't have the heart to leave! I'm sorry but I am not going to give up my chance to be with the man I love because I pity Quasimodo. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to him to be with someone who pities him."

Laverne scoffed and looked at Victor and Hugo, both of which were standing in the corner awkwardly. They had no chance of understanding a girl's min. Laverne shook her head and sighed.

"You should at least tell him why." She said, gently now, though still laced with anger. "He deserves that."

Madeline bowed her head.

"I know he does." She said sadly. "But I can't bear it. Besides, the ship is leaving soon, and Quasi won't be back until it's time to ring big Mari, to send the ship away. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

With that, Madellaine wrapped a shawl around herself and made her way down the stairs and out the door of the Cathedral, leaving the the Gargoyles to watch over the letter she wrote.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: Thank you for reading the Prologue. This is the first chapter and all I can say it Please send me more reviews so that I can make it even better, thank you. **

**Chapter 1**

Winter was here and the Quasimodo was running over the roof tops in order to make it back to the Cathedral in order to ring the bells to send off the ship, that was leaving to England. He waved at a few people as he ran past, but he had to focus more on keeping his footing on the icy roof tops of Paris.  
In his rush the bell ringer did not notice the slight shape slide right past him, cloaked, hiding in the shadows.

Quasimodo reached the square in front of Notre Dame and he jumped down onto the snow covered pavement before disappearing into the dark halls of the Cathedral. He made his way up the stairs of his tower as he unclasped his damp cloak, carrying his food and paints in the basket on his arm.

He was taking his last turn to a door when he almost ran into a priest, who looked a little flushed.

"Oh, Im sorry, Father." Quasimodo said bowing his head respectfully and stepping aside to let the older man by. The Priest placed his hand on Quasimodo's shoulder and smiled.

"It is quite alright, Quasimodo." He said in a soft tone. "I came to tell you that, while big Mari will sing today, you should prepare Great Mari to sing very soon." Quasimodo smiled, his one eye glistening.

"There is going to be a wedding?" He asked in a very cheerfull tone. The Priest nodded and smiled before continuing down the steps. Quasimodo smiled and ran the rest of his way to the tower. He opened the door and looked around at all of the lovely bells around him. He climbed up the ladder and sat his basket on his table.

"Madellaine!" He called out to the empty tower. "Madellaine I have to ring big Mari, I know she's a little loud for you so I...Madellaine?"

Quasimodo stopped as he went to his bedroom to put away his cloak. It was rare for the tower to be this quiet, usually the Gargoyles would have at least answered, even if Madellaine wasn't there. He came into a peculiar sight. His three friends were all sleeping, frozen statues, all sitting in a semi-circle around his bed, on which a small white letter was sitting. Quasimodo went up to the paper and picked it up, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Quasimodo,_

_I am sorry I have to tell you this way, but I am out of time, the ship will be setting sail soon. _  
_I just wanted you to know that you have changed my life in ways I never would have thought_  
_possible. I will always hold you in my heart as my dearest friend, but I have found the man I truly love and I am going with him to England. I will never forget you._

_Love,_  
_Madellaine_

Quasimodo read the letter several times in silence, forgetting about the bell that was supposed to send the ship, and his love, away. He staggered backwards, bumping into the wall before sliding down it. He dropped the letter beside him as his chest started to heave with air that was struggling to reach his lungs. He put his hands to his face, cursing it for being the way it was, and started to weep.  
It was not until several hours later did Phoebus find him, slumped against the wall, knees drawn to his chest as the tears dried on his cheeks. Phoebus tried to talk to Quasi, asked him why the bell never rang, what was wrong, but the hunchback never answered, he just stared at the floor, as if half asleep, eye red and swollen from tears. The captain guided his friend to his bed, where the dazed man closed his eyes and fell into a true sleep, so fast and so deep that Phoebus had feared he had died, until Quasimodo gave a weak, pathetic sob and turned away, drawing the blankets around his hunched shoulders. Phoebus shook his head and walked to were he had found the bell ringer. He picked up the letter and read it to himself. He sighed and shook his head, looking back at his friend, who's shoulders were now shaking with silent sobs.

"Im sorry, Quasi." He said softly before walking out, leaving the unhappy creature alone with only his stone friends to watch over him in his fitful sleep.


End file.
